I Will Stay True
by Cress2319
Summary: I'm really, really, REALLY bad at summaries, so I'll just say that this story is about the gang's senior year at Retroville High School
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey hey hey! So this is my very first (published) fic, so please, no flames. I love constructive criticism, so by all means, go ahead. Just don't be mean. Anyway, the POV's will change with each chapter, and there are flashbacks to the episodes and/or the movie. So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the creative stylings of... my brain! XD (I couldn't resist it) Enjoy! 3  
**

 **I do not own anything Jimmy Neutron related. Only the story line.**

Chapter One

Cindy's POV-

"Remind me again why I'm sitting in Neutron's lab, Libby?" Cindy said as she sat, waiting for Jimmy to bring her and Libby his newest experiment. It was a Thursday afternoon, and Cindy and Libby were waiting for Jimmy to come out of another room. Cindy looked around the room they were in and had a slight flashback to their younger years. Jimmy's lab hadn't changed all that much, although his lab was more fit for a teen genius than it had been 7 years ago. In all actuality, Cindy knew why she was in the lab. However, she didn't know why Jimmy had chosen her and Libby. Usually, he had Carl and Sheen, his two best friends, to act as his lab rats. But this time, he had asked for Libby and Cindy.

Over the years, the three boys had changed. Carl had outgrown most of his allergies and traded his glasses for contacts. He had also slimmed and shot up to a whopping 5'11". His hair had even changed to match the young man, styled into a slightly shaggy yet tame look. Sheen hadn't changed much, but had gotten taller, towering over everyone at 6'3". His love of UltraLord hadn't altered, but he didn't obsess like he had when he was younger. Cindy guessed it was because of his trip to Planet Zeenu, wherever that was. Sheen was different after that trip. Still crazy, but he was able to calm down at the right times. Jimmy had found him and brought him back to Earth about a year after he had accidentally blasted off in the extra rocket Jimmy kept under his lab. Speaking of Jimmy, he had changed the most. He had finally grown into his big head, and had redone his signature hairstyle, switching from the shape of swirled ice cream into an age appropriate front faux-hawk. His body had caught up to him, and he now towered over Cindy at 6'1". He had even started working out to tone his body, and it showed.

Before Libby could respond, Jimmy entered the room. "Thank you for your cooperation, ladies. Now, here's the deal. I need you to drink this, and then I will ask you a series of questions," said Jimmy, handing each of the two girls a test tube halfway full of a blue liquid. He grabbed a clipboard from his desk and began writing.

Cindy looked at the blue liquid with distaste, and glanced back at Jimmy. "What is this stuff, Neutron? It looks like a blueberry vomited into a test tube! And why haven't you told us what your experiment is?"

"Don't worry Cindy. I promise, it's completely stable. I tested it on Carl and Sheen before giving it to you two. I just needed a final test subject to make sure it is complete. All you need to do is drink the liquid."

"Alright Nerdtron. But if something happens-"

"I know, I know. You'll turn my face into a punching bag. I've heard it all, Cindy. Now," Said Jimmy, gesturing to the test tube that each girl was eyeing, "Drink the liquid. Please." He added.

Although Cindy was wary of the experiment, she drank the liquid in two gulps. It tasted nasty, causing Cindy to make a face. She looked over and saw Libby making the same face.

"This tastes worse than Sam's Salmon Fruit Smoothie!"

Jimmy chuckled. "I apologize for the taste." He looked back at his clipboard. "That wasn't the experiment though. As I said before, I need you to answer these series of random questions. However, I want you to lie about the answer. First question. Libby, how are you feeling?"

"Whatever. Well, I'm super excited, but other than that, pretty normal." Libby said, with obvious vigor in her voice. She started at her words. "That wasn't want I was going to say! What's going on?"

"I'll explain in just a moment. Now, next question Libby. What is causing you to be excited?"

"Sheen asked me out just this morning. I've been waiting for him to ask me ever since he asked me to be his valentine in the 6th grade." Libby looked bewildered as she continued talking. "Why can't I stop myself from talking? And why am I not lying? Jimmy, you'd better have a good explanation for this!"

Jimmy was writing on his clipboard, but stopped as Libby shared her most recent bit of information. "Sheen asked you out?" Jimmy grinned. "It's about time! He's been wanting to ever since the love potion incident. Sounds like the both of you have been waiting for quite some time. Oh well. I guess better late than never. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Third question Libby…"

Cindy sighed. She had known about Sheen asking Libby to the Halloween Festival, but that was supposed to be a secret. Leave it to Jimmy Neutron to uncover the private aspects of Libby's dating life. At least she had a dating life. Cindy, on the other hand, was a girl who just couldn't find a guy. Oh, she tried, but none of the guys she went out with ever had a second date. None of them could ever take her intensity. All except one guy, but he ended up being stupid, as well as from a different universe. Although, if she thought hard enough, there was…

"Cindy, you're up. First question. What was your outfit for almost every day of the 4th grade?"

"Huh? Oh, right. It was a green tank top and capris, with a ponytail and a pink hairband." She had screwed up her face as she tried her hardest to lie. "I agree with Libby by the way. I want to know why I am not lying like I was trying to."

Jimmy ignored her question, and continued with the experiment. A few minutes later, and he had still not answered either of their questions, yet continued to pester them with as many as he could think of.

He looked over his clipboard one last time. "Okay Cindy, I just have two more questions." He looked at Cindy.

Finally! Then she could get back to her World History AP homework. When Mrs. Sanders gave out homework, she did it with an iron fist. "Better get on with it, Neutron. I have a lot of homework to do tonight."

"Don't worry, these are simple questions. Now, answer this, and work as hard as you can to lie. Ready?"

"Go for it."

"If you had to spend the rest of your life with someone on an uncharted island that wasn't in your family, who would it be?"

Cindy froze at that question. Instantly she was taken back to when she was 11 years old, and a certain boy genius had taken her and their friends to the equator.

—

"That is the most ludicrous I've ever heard-"

"Well, nobody cares what you think, Neutron! Besides-"

"I do too-"

"I'm telling you, you can see it!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"Hey!" yelled Butch, interrupting Jimmy and Cindy's daily spat. "Would you keep it down? I'm teaching future bullies over here!

Today's argument was whether or not the equator could actually be seen.

"Now, I'm telling you that you can't see the equator!" Jimmy shouted.

"Just in unpopulated areas, like the Pacific Ocean" counteracted Cindy.

"Wrong! The equator is invisible, and apparently so is your brain!"

"Well, at least my head doesn't need it's own time zone!"

"Why do you have to go there? What-what- what were we talking about?"

"Because it's funny, you know it is!"

"We're talking about the equator-"

Jimmy and Cindy continued arguing, not even noticing that they had gone back to trying to out shout the other.

"I'm telling you you can see the equator in the Pacific Ocean!"

"No you can't! But I guess I'll just have to take you there to prove it."

"To the hovercar!" Sheen shouted excitedly. The others looked at him with confusion. "What?" He asked. "I'm helping."

They all jumped in the hovercar and Jimmy started it up. As they left the schoolyard, Cindy eyed Jimmy, knowing she was right.

"Now, I only have enough fun fuel for a few hours, so we'll have to keep the humiliation short," he said, glaring at Cindy.

"Okay, I'll just demand an apology instead of a full on grovel." Cindy said, marking at Jimmy.

"Yea, okay, I meant your humiliation." Jimmy shot back.

"Ha-ha, not after I prove you wrong!"

"Oh, we will see about that!"

The pair continued to fight the whole ride to the equator, each trying to up the other.

"There. The exact coordinates of the equator. There's nothing down there, can we go now?" Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Okay, wait. Um, I think there's something over there." Cindy replied, unsure of herself.

"Yea right. Give it up," said Jimmy, fully confident of his success.

"Well what's the matter? Afraid to look and see that I'm right?" shot Cindy.

"Fine, let me put on the autopilot." Jimmy said. The gang had just arrived at the equator, and Cindy was trying to prove to Jimmy that the equator really was visible in unpopulated areas. As he rolled his eyes and pushed the green "on" button, he turned to face the area that she was pointing to. "Okay, where?"

"Right there."

"That's the sun's reflection!"

"No, not there, move your head! It's casting a shadow."

"Careful, you guys," said Libby, leaning on the opposite side of the hovercar, trying to make sure they didn't tip over the side.

"That's a school of tuna." said Jimmy, glaring at Cindy as the hovercar continued to tip.

"No, not there. There!" argued Cindy.

"Where?" questioned Jimmy.

"Right over there!" Cindy felt her hands slipping as she leaned for the final time, and realized that she was going over the edge of the hovercar. "Wha-woah!" she screamed, just as she felt a hand grab hers. She heard her friends gasp as she glanced down at the water that was speeding under them. She looked back up to see who her savior was, and saw Jimmy, who was holding onto the side of the hovercar and hanging on with all the strength he could muster, working to pull her back up. His face was contorted with concentration, and Cindy knew, without a doubt, that he would not let go of her, but she didn't know how much longer he could hold on to the hovercar. Jimmy tried once to pull her up, but his hand slipped off the dashboard, and they both plummeted toward the water, screaming. Cindy saw her best friend looking down at her in fear and horror just as she and Jimmy hit the water.

As they came back up, Cindy heard Libby shout, "Sheen! Stop the hovercar!" She heard more commotion, and saw Carl jump on the side of the flying car.

"I'll save you, guys!" Carl started to say, but then he started to sway, and proceeded to fall backwards, back into his seat. There was more commotion, and then Libby shouted down to them.

"Guys! Follow the sound of my voice! You can't stop the funk! Your momma can't stop the funk, ah ah! Your brother can't stop the funk…" But after that, Libby's voice was just a memory. They couldn't hear anything except their hearts pounding in their chests. Cindy looked at Jimmy, and saw he was looking back at her. What were they going to do?

—

Cindy's thoughts jumped back to the present as she realized Jimmy and Libby were staring at her, waiting for an answer. "Oh, well. I, um, heh, probably would live with…" She started, but then began to realize that it was getting easier to think of a lie, and was able to tell a vague truth. "I'd live there with a guy who has made an impression on me for many years. But I wouldn't except you to know who that is, Neutron."

Jimmy must not have been expecting this answer, because when he looked at her, he looked bewildered. He glanced at his clipboard, and shook his head. "The serum must be wearing off. I'll forgo the last question I had. The experiment was a truth serum, with nanobots that were programmed to ensure you told the truth." he said. Sensing the panic arising in the two girls, he added "Nothing like the ones that terrorized the town years ago. No, those were destroyed, and I redesigned the new nanobots with clear and simple instructions. I designed them in a way similar to Goddard. However, as you can tell, they only seem to be able to ensure about 10 minutes of truth. After that, only vague or hidden truths, can be said. You should be back to your old selves in about 2 minutes." Jimmy lowered his clipboard, and glanced at the girls. "Alright, I think that should do it. Libby, you can go now." Then he looked right at Cindy. "Cindy, could you stay for a couple more minutes?"

Cindy glanced at Libby, who shrugged her shoulders and said "I'll meet you at the Candy Bar when you're done. Besides, I need to talk to Sheen."

Cindy decided it couldn't hurt to stay a bit longer. After all, Jimmy hardly ever wanted to spend time with her, alone. "I'll meet you there Libby." Libby stood up and walked out the sliding metal door. "Alright Neutron, you have my undivided attention."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! Thank you so much to The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh and two guest readers for their R &R's . YOU ROCK!**

 **Now that I've gotten my gratefulness out of the way, I have some new information. I am working on more chapters, so I will try my best to post every week, most likely on Saturdays. Other than that, I just want you to relax and enjoy! BTW, new POV today! :D Love you all!**

 **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or anything, just the storyline. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Jimmy's POV-

"Alright Neutron, you have my undivided attention." That was a phrase Jimmy hadn't ever heard from Cindy. He wouldn't have thought anything of it, but this was different. He could see something in Cindy's eyes, something that was bothering her. She tried to push it off into a nonchalant attitude, but he could see past it.

"Cindy, I couldn't help but notice that when I asked you the last question, you hesitated. Is everything alright?" He couldn't help but wonder who she had been talking about, because he knew that whoever she was talking about, it was someone who had lived in Retroville for as long, or longer, than he had. Jimmy had taken a liking to the blonde haired, green eyed girl, ever since their journey to Mars, and probably even before that, though he would never have admitted it. Over the years, she had become even more of a beauty than back then, and Jimmy had only fallen for her even more. He had come up with this experiment with her in mind. He had asked the last question with full confidence that her answer would be him. He remembered the island just as prominently as she had, judging from the time it took her to answer the question. He had even said it in the same way he had when they first washed up on the shore.

—

"We made it, Cindy. We're alive." Jimmy said as he coughed up seawater. His arms were exhausted from treading water and swimming towards shore. His mind was racing. He had already run every scenario through his head, trying to think of ways to get back home, or even catch the attention of a stray cruise liner.

"Not for long. My mom's gonna murder me when she hears I ditched school."

"School?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had just washed up on an island and she was working about school?

"Oh great. Look at these clothes. The saltwater is already fading the colors!" Cindy pushed her face into her hands, looking like this was the worst thing that could possibly happen to her. Jimmy was blown away by her panic at those menial problems.

"Cindy, I don't think you understand," he began, but was cut off.

"Oh no!" Cindy screeched.

"What?" Jimmy yelped, thinking Cindy an emergency or a large problem, other than her menial issues.

"My piano lesson! Neutron, if I'm not back by 4:30, I'm in big trouble!"

"Cindy, listen to me!" Jimmy shouted, exasperated. "We're on an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and the only people who know we're here are flying away from us at 100 miles per hour! We may never be found!"

Cindy must have begun to realize the extent of their isolation, because she went silent.

—

"Everything is fine, Neutron. I just didn't have an immediate answer for your question, so I had to think of the true answer, and then the lie." Cindy shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor. "What was the point of those questions anyway? I know you too well, and I know you would never ask anything without it being for a reason."

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably, not quite knowing how to answer the question that was posed toward him. "Well, I, uh, figured you wouldn't want to be asked a bunch of scientific questions, so I found some off the internet. I figured they were harmless enough, and you wouldn't think they were too personal." He silently congratulated himself for thinking up the lie on a moments notice. He still wanted to ask Cindy out, but he wanted it to be special for her. Telling her his plan wouldn't have sounded special, it would have sounded desperate, and Jimmy Neutron wasn't desperate. At least, not yet. "Anyway, I was just curious. About who the guy is that you would spend the rest of your life with on the island." He knew he probably wasn't going to get an answer, but he had to try. Besides, what did he have to lose?

"Why would I tell you that, Neutron? And why would you want to know?" Cindy questioned, her curiosity showing plainly. Thank goodness I thought of an answer to this question first, Jimmy thought.

"I just wanted to clarify that you were able to be honest. My conclusion is that you were, in fact, telling the truth. I have all the information I need. You can go meet Libby now." He sat in his chair and turned it around before Cindy could see the disappointment on his face. Why couldn't she have just answered the question without being so cryptic?

"Whatever Neutron. Oh, don't forget. Our Physics AP assignment is due tomorrow. I hope your portion of it is finished and perfected. My mother won't accept anything less than an A+ on my report card," she reminded him as she walked toward the exit. Jimmy turned his chair slightly so he could answer her.

"Don't worry, its already finished, and I'm preforming the final test run later tonight, around 10pm. If you want, you can come and see it." Jimmy watched Cindy as she considered it, and wondered if she would. He might be able to use it to ask her out, if she agreed to come.

"While I'd enjoy watching our project come together, I have way too much homework tonight. And I have a tae-kwon-do tournament tomorrow that I need to be well rested for. See you tomorrow, Neutron." With a small wave of her hand and a swish of her ponytail, she left the lab.

Jimmy sighed with disappointment as he turned his chair back to his computer. He had figured he would get an answer like that. It was a wonder that they didn't fight anymore. Their arguments had become less and less frequent now that they were in high school. Although they did have an occasional spat, it was nothing like they used to.

"Well, Goddard, what do I do now, boy?" he asked. Goddard looked at him and typed out an answer on the GTV screen installed in his body.

"Make a girl robot dog? Goddard! Next suggestion." The letters on the screen changed. "Become super famous so she goes after you herself? I already know I'm going to become super famous, but I want to date her now, not in 10 years! Next." The screen changed to show one more message "Just ask her out? I know that won't work. She wants something that will make her feel special. So much for man's best friend." Jimmy huffed. He really wanted to do something special for Cindy, something that would blow her away. After the many years of Jimmy bragging about himself, and belittling her and her ideas, she deserved to feel special.

Jimmy's mind began to wander as thoughts of Cindy came to him. Her blonde hair had grown longer, and she had added strawberry blonde highlights in the past year. Her green eyes still shone with passion when someone got on her bad side. She had grown a bit, and was now at 5'6", seven inches shorter than Jimmy. When he first shot up in the 8th grade, he had gloated mercilessly. It didn't help that Cindy had to wear braces that year. But after a while, the gloating and taunting got old, and he stopped. Around that time, the attraction from years before came to the forefront of Jimmy's mind. He remembered the first day of freshman year at Retroville High School. Jimmy had been away at a science camp, and was back early. He had grown bored of the simple experiments that the camp leaders had planned for the campers. He had been contemplating how he could change the curriculum, when his attention was taken away from his thoughts. Cindy had walked over, trying to find Libby.

—

"Hey Neutron, why are you here? I thought you had that science camp for another week. Whatever. Have you seen Libby? I want to make sure her locker is near mine. It should be right… Oh great. Is this your locker?" said Cindy, walking over to Jimmy, who was at his locker.

"Hi Cindy. No, I haven't seen Libby. Yea, this is my locker." Jimmy was searching for his AP Biology book. "I got back early from the camp. They had the most ludicrous curriculum-" he said as he turned around and looked at Cindy. As soon as he saw her, his mind went blank. It was the love potion all over again. "-ever. Hey Cindy. D-did you get your braces off?"

"Yea. I got them off just yesterday." She paused. "What's it to you, Neutron?" she asked, looking wary. "Ugh, it looks like we're going to be locker neighbors this year. Maybe I can see if Butch will trade with me…"

Jimmy shook his head and tried to clear it. Focus, Jimmy. Since when does Cindy make you go gaga? Besides, you're dating Betty now. You finally got the girl of your dreams, remember? He was able to clear his head, but a small part of him knew it wouldn't last. "No luck Cindy. I already tried switching with Sheen. The principal overheard me asking and told me we are not to switch lockers under any circumstances. They're ours for our whole high school career." he said, slamming his locker closed. He had forgotten how her eyes sparkled when she was passionate about something. Wait, why was he thinking about her again? He again pushed Cindy out of his mind, trying to think of prime numbers.

"Well, if this is where I'm stuck for four years, I guess its better than being stuck with the upperclassmen. They can be real jerks. Later Neutron." she turned and walked away, probably to resume her search for her best friend. Jimmy fell back into his locker and sighed. Something was mixing up his hormones, and he knew he couldn't change it. But even if he could, did he really want to?

Over the year, his attraction to Cindy had only gotten worse. Every time he was near her, his mind wouldn't work for him. That wouldn't have been so bad, except that she was in nearly every single one of his classes. The only one he didn't have with her was gym class. They split up the boys and girls, but Cindy had tae-kwon-do, so she didn't need to take a gym class. While Jimmy felt relieved, he noticed he didn't enjoy that class as much. It wasn't the fact that their teacher worked them hard. No, Jimmy didn't mind the work. It was the lack of mental challenge, and also the fact that he couldn't seem to get a certain someone out of his mind. He decided, near the end of the year, that he couldn't keep fooling himself. He had broken up with Betty, who took it hard. Jimmy hadn't wanted to hurt Betty, because he did still like her, but he knew there was someone who unknowingly had taken over every part of his mind. As the last quarter of the year unfolded, Jimmy found himself able to concentrate better in class, but that didn't mean Cindy wasn't still on his mind. It was as if he had trained his brain to focus on two things at once: the thing he was most sure of in this world, his science, and the person he found himself attracted to over and over, Cynthia Aurora Vortex.

—

Jimmy jumped when he heard a noise. He looked around, but there was nothing there. He shrugged and realized he had been daydreaming, which didn't happen very often now. He shook his head and went back to trying to figure out another way to ask Cindy out. Just then, Mrs. Neutron spoke through Jimmy's com system.

"Jimmy! Time for dinner! I hope you've worked up an appetite. I made your favorite, Corbin Bleu with Caesar salad. Now, come and wash up." she called, making sure he knew from the tone of her voice that if he missed dinner, he would not be eating later.

"Coming, mom! I just need to save my data and I'll be up." he called back. Jimmy hadn't told anyone about his plan to ask Cindy out. He knew Carl and Sheen couldn't keep secrets, and Libby was Cindy's best friend. His mom and dad would find out eventually, but he needed to do this on his own first. He shut off the comm system, sighed, and began to clear up the clutter on his desk. What am I going to do? I'm out of ideas! That never happens! He thought. He finished organizing his desk and started to walk towards the exit. "C'mon Goddard. I guess she is a puzzle that I'll have to figure out tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! I am so excited to post the 3rd chapter today! Now, I love you and all, but I am in need of more R &R's! The more I get, the more ideas for the story I have! Anyway, keep reading! I have a bit of writers block, so IDK how that will affect next week's chapter, but hopefully I'll figure it out. Ideas are welcome! Now sit back and relax, and enjoy!**

 **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or anything in this story, except the storyline. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Cindy's POV-

Cindy was on her way to the Candy Bar, but she hadn't gotten very far when she noticed she had forgotten her purse. She groaned and turned around, heading back to the lab. When she got there, she grabbed a corner of the mat that was lying in front of the lab door and took a piece of hair from the bag that was underneath it. Sheen was a strange guy, but sometimes, he came in handy. He had left a bag of Jimmy's hair under the mat so they could get into the lab in times of emergency, or in this case, times of a forgotten purse. Cindy scanned the hair and the door opened. Cindy walked down the stairs and into the main part of the lab. She saw Jimmy sitting in the chair at his desk. He must have been thinking of something important, because he didn't even notice Cindy. She walked over to the table and grabbed her purse, but before she turned to leave, something caught her eye. It was her name. She figured it was the paper that Jimmy had been writing on, and went to take a look. As she did, she accidentally kicked a trash bin, making it slide across the floor. Not wanting to be caught in his lab without his permission, she dropped down to the floor, behind the table. She heard Jimmy turn his chair and she pushed her head down further. She heard Jimmy's mom call him up to dinner and figured he go right up. But when he didn't she mentally shouted at him. She heard him rummage in papers, and figured it was safe to take a quick peek. She saw him at his desk yet again, butt his time, he wasn't sitting. He was standing with his shoulders down, like he was upset. He began to turn around, and Cindy ducked her head again. She heard him start to walk out, but he stopped and said to Goddard, "C'mon Goddard. I guess she is a puzzle that I'll have to figure out tomorrow." And with that, he walked out.

Having completely forgotten about the paper, Cindy began to wonder who this "she" was that Jimmy was talking about. She looked at her watch and realized that she had better get going if she was going to meet Libby before her mom called her to come home. She decided it would be faster if she took her bike, so she ran over to her house and got her bike from the garage. As Cindy raced out of the garage and down her driveway, she got lost in a memory.

—

Jimmy and Cindy started walking, still unsure of where they were and where they were going. The sun was beating down on them mercilessly, and they were already sweating.

"Great! Unbelievable! Of all the people to be stranded on a desert island with, I end up with you!" said Cindy, obviously not happy with her circumstances.

"Well you wouldn't exactly crack my top ten! I'd rather be stranded with Attila the Hun!" Jimmy griped, clearly loathing his situation as much as Cindy.

"Well I'd rather be stranded with Crazy Louis the Vagrant! At least he could use his good tooth to open coconuts!" Cindy argued, beginning to wonder what she did to deserve this.

"Oh, like you'd last a day here without my science skills!"

"Oh, oh. You mean the ones that got us into this mess?" Cindy knew it was her fault that they were there, but she never would have admitted to it. She may have been proven wrong, but she still had her pride to uphold.

"Well, if you feel that way, maybe we should make separate camps!" said Jimmy, turning away and crossing his arms, clearly done with this argument.

"Well maybe we should!" Shouted Cindy, turning to walk away from Jimmy

"Yea!"

"Yea!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

As Cindy walked away, she heard Jimmy. "I got us into this mess?" she heard his laser shoot. "She'll be begging for my help before sundown." Just then, Cindy heard something falling and turned back to Jimmy. She saw him underneath a mountain of coconuts and heard him say, "I accept your nomination as mayor of Donkeytown."

Cindy threw her head back and laughed as she watched him. "Ah ha ha ha ha!. Oh, how pathetic. He's lost without his precious lab." She turned back around and spotted a bunch of ripe bananas. "Oooo. Check it out, Neutron. Looks like Ms. Wouldn't-Last-A-Day just scored lunch for a week!" she gloated. Just then, a monkey dropped down in front of Cindy and began chasing her. She screamed and ran, keeping just out of reach of the crazy monkey. "Neutron! Do something!" she cried, panting as she continued to run.

"Hmmm," said Jimmy, tapping his chin. "What would Crazy Louis do? Oh, that's right. He'd open coconuts with his tooth!" He glared at her, and Cindy wasn't so sure he would do anything to help her.

She tried one more time. "Neutron!"

"Just give him the bananas." Jimmy said in a bored tone.

Cindy turned and put the bananas in between herself and the monkey, which made the monkey stop chasing her. She handed the monkey the bananas and turned away, afraid of what would happen next. She turned and opened one eye towards the monkey, then turned away again, filled with fear. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs, and started rocking back and forth. "Oh. Monkey. Chase. Rabies. So scary."

Jimmy had walked over with a look of triumph, but when he saw how scared Cindy was, his face turned to one of shame. "Look Cindy," he said, his voice full of remorse as Cindy's teeth chattered. "I'm not any happier about this than you are, but if we're gonna be stuck here together, we shouldn't squander our energy fighting." He put to his hand for Cindy. "So what do you say?" he asked, as she took his hand and was helped up. "Truce?" He offered his hand again, but this time to agree to peace. Cindy looked at Jimmy's hand, then right at Jimmy. "Truce." And they shook hands.

"Good. Now, we'd better head inland and look for fresh water." He stopped and turned around with a serious face. "Oh, and one more thing." Cindy wondered what he could possibly be talking about. "Ah ah ah ah ah!" Cindy jumped back and gasped as Jimmy began to jump around just like the monkey that was chasing her had.

"Oh! That's not funny!" she cried as Jimmy began laughing. Cindy crossed her arms and mocked Jimmy's laughter as they began to walk inland.

—

Cindy arrived at the Candy Bar a few minutes after leaving her house. When she got there, she saw Libby talking to Sheen. She decided to let them have a few more minutes and went to get a Guava Mango smoothie from the counter. As she waited, she overheard a bit of their conversation. She was surprised to find that it was about science fiction TV shows. She hadn't remembered Libby ever being interested in science fiction. Cindy got her smoothie and started walking over just as the couple was parting.

"I'll see you Saturday night, my Queen." Sheen was saying as Cindy got to their table.

"Sheen, I'm going to see you at school tomorrow too, remember?" Libby shook her head, smiling and blushing at the nickname.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that" Sheen said sheepishly.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body." Cindy interjected, rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Cindy." Sheen and Cindy had an understanding. They were friends, but only because Sheen was friends with Jimmy and now because he was dating Libby. "See you tomorrow, Libby." he grinned at Libby and walked out of the Candy Bar.

"I still don't know what you see in that yahoo, Libs," said Cindy as she sat down next to her friend. "He's a complete nut job at times. Plus, he's already out of his teens, but is still in high school!" She looked at Libby, but Libby wasn't hearing it.

"Girlfriend, don't even go there. I could tell you stories about the guys you've dated. Besides, you don't even have a guy right now." Libby was right. Cindy hadn't had much luck with guys, and it hurt to hear it. "And I know why. You are waiting for a certain someone to ask you out, aren't you?" Before Cindy could interrupt, Libby continued. "Girl, you and Jimmy have been flirting for years! Why don't you just ask him out?"

Cindy laughed. "Me and Nerdtron? Yea right. That was snuffed out in grade school." But even as she said it, she knew she was lying to herself. Jimmy had never really left her heart. He was probably the only person in town who gave her a run for her money when it came to science, and she enjoyed the challenge. But whenever she had tried to share her feelings with Jimmy, he'd blow her off and run to his science. It had hurt Cindy when he hadn't returned her affection towards him, the affection he had started in the first place. She tried not to let it show, but when she was alone, it slipped through the wall around her heart.

"Whatever girl. Now, how about that mani-pedi we were going to get? I saw this super cute color I really wanted to try on my toes. Or we could go look at the newest music. I heard that the Boys Pretending to be Men just released their album, 'For Your Love'." Libby continued to rattle off activities the two of them could do for the rest of the evening. Cindy sighed, wishing her schedule was as free as Libby's.

"Hey Libs, you know I'd love to, but I've got to get home and do homework. You know my mom. All work, no play. D'you want to come and we'll stop by the mall to grab a new CD to listen to when we get to my house?" She hoped Libby would say yes. Otherwise, she'd have nothing to look forward to.

"Oh, girl you know I will! But I can only stay as late as 9. My mamma is starting me on a curfew, and I have to be in the house by 9pm on weeknights."

"Then what are we waiting for? Grab your smoothie and lets hit the road!" Cindy said, grinning. It wasn't what she had hoped for, but it was better than spending the night alone.

—

"See ya tomorrow, Cindy!" Libby shouted from her car. Cindy waved and shut the front door. She made her way to her room and started the last bit of her homework. Her AP Calculus teacher, Mr. Barnes, wasn't quite the brightest when it came to homework, but he made sure each of his students understood the subject he taught.

Cindy had finished the last of her homework by 9:30, and had started reading her English book, Pride and Prejudice. She was already way ahead of the reading schedule, but she had nothing else to do. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the Neutron's house. She curiously looked out her window, then shook her head. Jimmy must be testing his part of our project. What if I went over, just to see? Cindy wondered. She thought about it for all of ten seconds before she decided to go over, but it was only out of curiosity, she told herself.

"Mother, I'm going over to the Neutron's to work on my science project! I'll be back in about an hour!" Cindy shouted to her mother as she walked out the door. "Either that or a minute," Cindy mumbled to herself. I must be crazy for doing this, she thought. As she crossed the street, she heard more noise, coming from his backyard. She went to knock on his front door, but realized she didn't want to bother Jimmy's parents, so she went around his house. As she got to the back porch, she saw Jimmy sitting on the grass, talking to Goddard. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she heard him say her name.

"I just don't get it, boy. Who else would Cindy fall for? I'm the only one in this town who share her intellect, and I know we used to have something. Where did I go wrong?" He sighed as he began mixing more chemicals together, making small fireworks that he and Cindy were using for their AP Physics project.

Cindy marveled that he was so hung up about the silly questions he had asked her and Libby earlier that day. Was it really that important? She wondered. And what did he mean 'Where did I go wrong?' Unless… No, that wouldn't happen. The last time he showed any sign of liking me was after the trip to Mars at the end of fourth grade. No, that couldn't possibly be it. She shrugged to herself and walked over to where Jimmy was sitting, mixing chemicals for the display.

"Hey Neutron. How's the test run going?" Cindy said as she got closer to him. He jumped at her voice, and smiled when he saw who it was that was speaking to him.

"Hey Cindy. Its going alright, I suppose. I wish I could make it on a larger scale, but you know what Ms. Detron said." Their teacher had expressly forbidden anything that exploded to be larger than a sparkler, so both Jimmy and Cindy had had to size down their 'firework' display. "Hey, I thought you said you had a bunch of homework tonight. Why are you over here?" he asked nonchalantly. Cindy took note of the underlying curiosity in his voice. "Not that I'm complaining," he added quickly.

Cindy shrugged and sat down on the grass next to Jimmy. "I finished my homework faster than I thought I would. The AP classes aren't that difficult this year." She had signed up for all AP classes, except for Choir, which she joined for Libby's sake, plus her early release. And somehow, even with all the classes in their high school, she and Jimmy had almost every single one together. She shouldn't have been surprised. They were the two smartest kids in the whole town. No, Cindy corrected herself, the two smartest people in the town.

"So…" began Cindy, but she couldn't think of a topic they could agree on that wasn't school related. Come on Cindy, think. What do you two both agree on? She decided to start by asking about the experiment Jimmy had preformed earlier. "I was wondering. Why did you want to create that truth serum? It wouldn't really be useful on your friends, because who would want a friend that forces the truth out of you?" She snorted, thinking about Sheen and Carl. "On second thought, maybe you should make another serum, a mute serum, and give it to Sheen and Carl."

Jimmy laughed and grinned at Cindy. She hadn't really paid attention before, but Jimmy's eyes were the most brilliant blue she had ever seen. They drew her in closer without her realizing. When Cindy realized what she was doing, she pulled away and cleared her throat. "Well, um, the firework display looks really good. Its getting late. I, uh, should be going now." She stood up and wiped off the grass that stuck to her. She began walking back around to the front of Jimmy's house when she heard him start to say something.

"Um, C-Cindy?" Jimmy stuttered, facing towards her.

"Yes Jimmy?" Cindy replied, her heart beating faster, hoping he would ask what she wished he'd ask.

"I… I hope you do well at your tournament tomorrow." he answered.

"Oh. Well, thanks Neutron." Cindy's face fell, but in the dim light, Jimmy could only see her outline. "Don't stay up too late testing the display out. I want the presentation to work out as smoothly as the display." She turned, and walked back to her house. As she did, she whispered to herself. "Sleep well, Jimmy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! I know I'm a few days late for my update, but I have a special chapter for you! I really hope you like it! Thank you to my two guest reviewers who took the time to let me know how much they like the story! I really need more of you to R &R, please!**

 **Anyway, I'm working on another Fan Fiction on Wattpad. It's going to be Jimmy Neutron: Season 4. It isn't up yet, but I am working on it. I'll let you know when you can check it out.**

 **I will again try to post on Saturday, but it probably won't be done until next week. So I'll just post the next chapter when I finish it! So my loves, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **I do not own Jimmy Neutron, or really anything in the story, except the storyline. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Jimmy's POV-

Jimmy watched as Cindy walked back to her own house. He mentally kicked himself for chickening out. Why didn't you ask her out? You had the perfect chance, and you blew it! When he had asked Cindy earlier that day if she wanted to come over, his mind had been reeling with another idea to ask her out. With the fireworks he had made, he would spell out "Cindy, will you go out with me?" But when she had said declined his offer, he had dropped the idea. Now, he wished he would have done it anyway. He sighed and decided to finish up the fireworks. Tomorrow was another day, and another chance to ask Cindy out. Jimmy began packing up the project and placed it in his lab. His mind was racing with thoughts of Cindy, so he didn't notice the lab door didn't close all the way when he left.

The next morning, Jimmy had decided he would walk to school. It would give him some time to think of another idea to ask Cindy out before he saw her. But before he could even walk out his bedroom door, Jimmy heard a beautiful singing voice through his open window. When he looked, it was Cindy, singing to herself as she walked to the bus stop. Jimmy drew in a breath and exhaled, wondering to himself if she could be any more perfect. All of the sudden, he changed his mind about walking and decided he was going to drive instead.

By the time Jimmy left his room and raced out the door to his hovercar, which had been redesigned and better fit for teenagers, Cindy had stopped singing. There were a few other high schoolers who, like Cindy, rode the bus, but it seemed that she was the only one that morning.

"Hey Neutron," Cindy called, as Jimmy shut his front door. "I'm surprised that you managed to actually get out the door on time. You nearly miss the first bell every morning!"

Jimmy couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had noticed his schedule, even though the school year had only begun a week ago. Suppressing his grin, he called back. "I figured I'd switch things up just a bit today, Vortex." In truth, he had been rushing to get out of the house on time that morning. So much so that he had nearly forgotten his portion of their AP Physics project. Luckily, Goddard had brought it to him just as he got to the door. "You want a ride?" he questioned, pointing to his hovercar.

"Sure, why not? Its not like I have Libby to keep me company. She's riding with Sheen to school this morning." Cindy hopped over the side of the car and placed herself in the passenger seat, out of habit.

"So..." Jimmy began, trying to think of a safe topic as he started up the engine. It had been second nature to start an argument with Cindy in Elementary School, and every now and then it still came back to haunt him. "How's Elke doing?" inquired Jimmy. Elke was a Swedish girl who had come to America when the gang was still in 4th grade. She had been Carl's pen pal, and his "sort-of" girlfriend. She had come back for a few years after that, and became close friends with Cindy and Libby. Then Elke surprised them in their sophomore year with news that her family had moved to Retroville. The girls were ecstatic, but Carl wasn't so overjoyed. He and Elke had stopped writing to each other after an argument, and he hadn't been prepared to see her, especially when he found out that she was dating Butch Pakovski.

—

"Jimmy! Carl! You won't believe this! This is absolute madness!" shouted Sheen, shoving his way through upperclassmen and teachers, earning himself glares and sharp looks. Jimmy didn't even look as his friend came barreling towards and Carl. It was an every day occurrence for them.

"Sheen, they took out the soda machine weeks ago. I thought you knew that already," Jimmy acknowledged, rolling his eyes and slamming his locker door shut. "Or is this about the recall of Uncle Merich's Chewing Gum? That happened last week."

"If this is about Elke, I don't want to hear it," Carl stated. He took it hard when he heard from Cindy and Libby that she had moved to Retroville the week before.

"Then you might want to cover your ears Carl, because you know I'm gonna say it anyway." Sheen shot back.

Carl took his advice and stuck his fingers in his ears. "La la la la la I'm not listening la la la la," he shouted in an irritating sing-song voice.

Jimmy gave him a look and turned back to Sheen. "Okay Sheen, what is it that is so important that it couldn't wait until after Carl had seen Elke and finished his internal meltdown?" They began walking toward the cafeteria, making sure Carl was still with them by pulling on his arm.

"Well, I was walking with Libby to the cafeteria, and we were arguing over who would win, UltraLord or Boys Pretending to be Men. I don't see how a band could win in a fight though-"

"Sheen, focus please." Jimmy interrupted, becoming increasingly less patient. He had a huge report that was due the next day, and he had to stop by the library. He let Sheen continue while he stopped at a drinking fountain for some water.

"Sorry. Anyway, we walked around the corner, and I saw Elke and Butch, making out in that corner of the school that everyone knows the cameras can't see-" Sheen was stopped yet again in his monologue as he was spattered in water. But it was Carl who had done the spit-take. He had taken his fingers out of his ears to get a drink and had heard every word Sheen had said about Elke and Butch.

"They were WHAT?" Jimmy had never seen Carl so upset, not even about llamas being used as candy test subjects. "When did you see this? Why didn't you break them up? Why would you even…" Carl was nearly sobbing by the time they reached the cafeteria. "You know what, I think I'll go with Jimmy to the library today, Sheen."

"Alright Carl. I'll tell Cindy and Libby you two say hi." Sheen patted Carl on the back and waved at Jimmy before running off in the direction of their regular lunch table, which was already occupied by Cindy and Libby.

Jimmy and Carl left the cafeteria and walked through the main hallway in silence. Jimmy was the first to speak.

"C'mon Carl, talk to me. I can tell you're hurting." He stopped his friend and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Carl went from down in the dumps to outright depressed in a matter of seconds. "She was supposed to be my girl, Jimmy. Not that bully Butch Pakovski's girl. We were in the llama club together! You can't just leave the llama club without giving an explanation!"

Jimmy was confused. Why would Carl bring up the llama club? "Carl, is that what your argument was about, before she moved here? You were upset she had left the llama club?"

Carl pulled his shoulders into his neck and sheepishly looked at Jimmy. "When you say it that way, it makes it sound ridiculous," he replied self-consciously.

"Why don't you just try and talk to her? You know her better than anyone else, except maybe Cindy and Libby. Who knows, maybe she is ready to talk it over, and you two can make up."

"Oh, I don't know Jimmy. She was pretty mad at me when we stopped talking." Jimmy looked at him with disbelief. "Oh, alright. But only when she and Butch break up. I don't want him bullying me again, after I just got rid of him."

—

"Elke's doing fine. Although, even after two years, I still don't approve of her boyfriend. How does she manage Butch? I swear, I'll never know." Cindy stated, shaking her head.

Jimmy chuckled and swiveled in his seat, making sure there were no car as he backed out of his driveway. "Yea, I feel bad for both her. I've seen them fighting a lot more lately. Any news on that?" He wanted his best friend to talk to Elke, but Carl had stood firm in his statement. He still hadn't talked to her because she and Butch were still together.

"Sorry Neutron, that goes against the girl-code." Cindy had a sly smile on her face, and a flirty look in her eyes. It sent chills down Jimmy's spine. He couldn't help but wish that look was meant for him.

Don't worry about it, Jimmy told himself. Soon, that look, and every other one, will be meant for you. "That's alright, Cindy. I was just asking for a friend."

They continued their small talk as Jimmy drove them to the high school. He couldn't help but notice the small things Cindy did as she chatted. Whether it was how she pushed her hair back behind her ear, or moved her hands to help explain what she was saying, it didn't matter to Jimmy. He was content just listening to her, for the most part. He did enjoy a challenge every once in a while, and right now, Cindy was being exactly that.

"Hey, Neutron, are you listening? I said just drop me off by the back entrance. I'm meeting up with my tai kwon do group before we leave," Cindy told Jimmy, pointing to the back of their high school. He nodded and they began to descend. Jimmy halted the hovercar right next to the sidewalk and landed. He jumped out of the car and went to Cindy's side, determined to help her out, like a gentleman would. He watched as Cindy started to climb out of the car, then noticed that her foot was caught on a loose wire. He started to warn her, but before he could, she tripped and fell, knocking Jimmy over and landing on top of him. She looked at him and Jimmy swore he could see a faint blush. But before he could say anything, Cindy straightened herself up and walked away, calling a thanks before opening up the door and walking into the school.

Jimmy got up and went back to the driver's seat. His mind was reeling with a memory, one from his and Cindy's stay on the island.

—

Jimmy hadn't said anything to Cindy since they started their trek into the forest. He didn't know what to say to the girl. They weren't friends, but they were working together to stay alive. He listened to the sound of Cindy's panting as she walked alongside him, trying to keep up with him.

"We've been hiking for hours," Cindy said when she finally stopped. "Can't we rest for a minute?"

Jimmy turned around, sorry that he couldn't say yes. He was tired of walking too, but he knew how important it was to go on. "No. We have to find a spring while it's still daylight. A person can only go ninety-six hours without water." He turned and began trudging his way forward, uncertain of whether he could listen to the words coming out of his mouth.

Jimmy heard Cindy exhale. "Well there must be water here somewhere. What else could keep these plants alive?"

Jimmy looked around, asking himself the same question, when he suddenly heard Cindy sound panicked.

"Oh, Jimmy!" He turned toward her and saw she was pointing at something behind him. He turned the other way, and saw a huge plant with a gaping mouth, one that was pointed right at him! He heard Cindy shout a "Look out!" right before the plant's mouth began to close. He closed his eyes and wondered if this was how it was going to end, but suddenly, he felt someone push him out from under the plant. He got to his feet, and as soon as he did, he felt Cindy's arms around him, holding him close. They both looked at the plant in horror.

Cindy gasped. "What is it?" she asked, as Jimmy's mind reeled with adrenaline. He could feel himself and Cindy shaking.

"Venus fly trap. Really big Venus fly trap." He answered, staring in amazement and fear at the large flesh-eating plant. It was then that he realized his proximity to Cindy. He had his arms wrapped around waist, and she had one arm wrapped around his waist and one hand on his cheek. Jimmy pulled away, with an awkward tone of disgust. Cindy did the same after a split second. Jimmy cleared his throat and looked at Cindy. "Um-"

"Right." Cindy interrupted, who looked just as embarrassed as Jimmy felt.

"Yea. Uh, thanks for, uh, saving my life." Jimmy muttered, glancing down at his feet, then back at Cindy.

"No problem, carry on." Cindy replied quickly, looking as though she had just wet herself. Jimmy turned and the two continued their long search for fresh water. They had scarcely gone twenty feet when Jimmy noticed himself looking over at Cindy, and, seeing her looking back, turned his gaze back to his feet. He couldn't help but wonder at the nagging feeling that he hadn't minded holding Cindy.

The two wandered around the island, walking over log bridges and through the dense jungle, wondering if they would ever find water. Jimmy had even heard more monkeys, and hoped Cindy wasn't too afraid. The two were silent until they came across a gigantic spider web.

"Jimmy, are, um, g-g-g-giant spider webs made by g-g-giant spiders?" Cindy stuttered.

Jimmy stared at the web in astonishment before turning to answer. "I don't know, but I'd rather not hang around to find out."

The two ran away from the web and began climbing up rocks. Jimmy suspected that if they got up higher, they might be able to see where the fresh water was.

Then, without warning, Jimmy felt the air cool down by a few degrees. He signaled Cindy to stop. "Feel the drop in temperature, Cindy?" he asked, looking around, trying to locate the source. "I think there may be water nearby." He turned around to look at Cindy, but she wasn't there. "Cindy?" he called, walking back to where he had come from just a few moments before. He jerked away when he saw where Cindy was. "Cindy! There's a huge boa constrictor wrapped around you!"

The only response he got was a groan as the snake tightened around her body, squeezing her nearly limp body. "Right, you probably knew that," Jimmy said, trying to think of a way to save her. "Oh-okay! Don't worry, I'll save you," he managed to say, beginning to panic as he looked around the jungle floor. "Ah, uh, ah! Ginseng! The Chinese use ginseng as a natural muscle relaxant, and since a snake is one big muscle…" cried Jimmy, more to himself than Cindy.

He faced the snake and called out, "Hey ugly! You wanna piece of me?" The snake jabbed its head at Jimmy, who dodged it by jumping to the side. "Is that the best you can do? I've seen scarier puppy dogs!" he jeered, trying to egg the snake on. The snake jumped at him again, and this time, Jimmy pushed the plant he was holding into the serpent's open mouth. It swallowed the plant and almost immediately relaxed its entire body. It let Cindy go as it fell to the ground.

"Neutron! You saved my life!" she cried, looking relieved and grateful towards Jimmy. Jimmy, however, was still concerned.

"We may still be in danger," he said, grabbing Cindy's hand and pulling her. "Snakes tend to live in-" he began, but before he could finish, another snake dropped in front of their faces, making Jimmy let go of Cindy's hand. "Packs." He finished, dread setting in as he stared at the snakes eyes.

"Run!" Cindy screamed, turning away from the snake and rushing away with Jimmy hot on her heels. The two screamed as they ran right into the face of yet another snake and turned a full 180 into another serpent. They turned another 90 degrees and ran full speed away from the snakes. The snakes were jabbing at them as they rushed through the foliage, panting.

"If we get off this island alive, it'll be a miracle!" gasped Cindy to Jimmy, who was trying to keep up with her.

"Get off the island? I just want to live til sundown!" Jimmy heaved as the two of them jumped over a snake that tried to trip them.

The two kept running, three persistent snakes chasing them, until they got to a cliff. Jimmy had to pull Cindy back from falling as they got to the edge. They looked down at the water below them.

"We've got to jump." Jimmy said with dread in his voice. It looked bad either way they took their situation.

"Jump? Are you crazy? It's a hundred feet to the water!" Cindy said, terrified.

Jimmy knew it was a huge risk, but it was either that or the snakes. Snakes that were getting closer with every second. They turned around when they heard a hiss. "You were saying?"

"Lovely day for a swim." Cindy replied as the two of them looked at the water beneath. They grabbed each others hand and jumped, screaming and wondering if they were going to make it. They plunged into the water, and as the ripples dispersed, all was still.

—

Jimmy was pulled out of another daydream as he heard the bell. His last period of the day was World History, and boy was he glad to be done for the day. He had early release, so he got to go home while the underclassmen had one more period. He stuffed the last of his papers into his bag and ran out the door. He was excited to get home because he had thought of another idea to ask Cindy out.

He ran to his locker, grabbed all the homework he had over the weekend, and slammed his locker door to find Betty Quinlan standing next to him. He was startled, but he didn't let it phase him from his mindset. "Hey Betty," he said as he began walking to his hovercar.

Betty followed him "Hi Jimmy! Are you free tomorrow?" Before Jimmy could answer, Betty continued. "Great! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie with me tomorrow night at my house." She walked in front of him, forcing him to stop and look at her.

"I don't know, Betty. I've got a lot of-" Betty interrupted him again.

"Oh, don't worry about homework! You can do that Sunday! Please Jimmy? I've got Purple Flurp, chips, dip, and pizza. If you don't I'll be really lonely…" she said, looking down at her shoes.

"I suppose-" he began, but was again cut off.

"Oh good! So tomorrow night, probably around 7pm." Betty hugged him and waved. "See you then, James." She said with a flirty tone. She turned and walked off, leaving Jimmy to wonder what had just happened.


End file.
